Sigmohrias
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Sigmohrias are Brute Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Origins. Physiology Sigmohrias have pale green scales covering most of their bodies. What isn't covered in scales is clad in metallic gray armor plating. This armor is present on their necks, backs, sides, tails, and thighs. Their tails are long and tapering, the tip surrounded by three rings of sharp, thin spines. They have three pairs of horns arranged in two rows, starting just above the eyes. They have a row of circular, fleshy, purple sections on each side of their bodies that protrude from their armor. These purple spots start behind the arms and end at the spines on their tails. They small, thin arms with three claws each. Abilities Sigmohrias can conduct electricity through their bodies to attack enemies. However, they cannot produce their own electricity so they absorb electricity from outside sources such as lightning bolts and other monsters. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Infraorder: Conductor Wyvern *Superfamily: Electrical Conductor Wyvern *Family: Sigmoh Habitat Range Sigmohrias inhabit rocky, mountainous areas and are encountered in the high altitudes of the Skyscraper Mountains. Ecological Niche Sigmohrias are apex predators with almost little to no competition. The only creatures that can threaten an adult Sigmohrias is an Elder Dragon or another Sigmohrias. Biological Adaptations Sigmohrias have bony armor plating covering most of their bodies. This armor is present on their necks, backs, sides, tails, and thighs. The armor on its sides have large gaps in it which are occupied by fleshy, purple sections. These purple spots are used to store electricity. Behavior Sigmohrias are very aggressive and attack other creatures on sight. Materials 'Low Rank' This monster is not encountered in Low Rank. 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Armor Blademaster Skills: Element Atk Up, Elemental Crit, Thunder Atk +2, Thunder Res +15, Slow Sharpening Gunner Skills: Element Atk Up, Elemental Crit, Thunder Atk +2, Thunder Res +15, Reload Speed -1 Weapons Attacks *'Roar' *'Bite' *'Tail Whip' *'Side Slam' *'Stomp' *'Tail Slam' *'Lunge' *'Lighting Blast' Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Chest = ★ *Back = ★★ *Arms = ★★ *Legs = ★ *Tail = ★★ Elemental *Fire = ★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Quests 6★ Quests Etymology Sigmohrias is a combination of sigma (a Greek letter that is often used to represent a material's electrical conductivity) and Georg Simon Ohm (a German physicist and mathematician who discovered the proportionality between the voltage applied across a conductor and the resultant electric current, which is known as Ohm's law). The suffix -''rias'' was added to the name to give it a Monster Hunter feel. Notes *Sigmohrias was inspired by and based on Super Conductor Tyranno from the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game. Super Conductor Tyranno is a Level 8 LIGHT Attribute Dinosaur/Effect-type Monster card with 3300 ATK and 1400 DEF. *Using a shock trap on a Sigmohrias will charge it up and immediately send it into rage mode. *Sigmohrias' head, back, legs, and tail can be broken. The tail can be severed after it is broken. *Sigmohrias' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310 Category:Thunderblight Monster